Une sacrée aventure !
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Alors que Finch et Reese essayent de passer du bon temps ensemble, un changement brutal va avoir lieu, les forçant à s'unir...


_**Bonsoir ! Je sais que je suis moins présente du côté auteur mais je suis toujours là comme vous pouvez le voir ! J'ai effectivement moins de temps, mais je pense toujours à cette série et à l'écriture lors de mon temps libre.**_

 _ **J'ai donc pu écrire un OS assez long, assez particulier , mais vous comprendrez pourquoi.**_

 _ **Je remercie encore toutes les fidèles lectrices pour vos commentaires, encouragements et vos messages privés. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous fera plaisir !**_

* * *

 **Une sacrée aventure !**

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois, tentant de s'habituer à la vive lumière du jour. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et visiblement il avait perdu ses lunettes, n'arrivant pas à voir nettement. Il avait conscience qu'il était allongé, dans quelque chose de sec, à la fois mou et inconfortable. Il se sentait désorienté, perdu. Il porta une main à sa tête, se frottant les yeux mais regretta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'un élancement dans le bras le prit par surprise.

Il ferma les yeux, crispé et porta l'autre main sur son bras blessé et put sentir du liquide. Liquide qu'il observa par la suite, rouge. Il gémit et se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient quelques peu trempé. Comment pouvait-il être mouillé avec un soleil pareil ? Avec une température aussi élevé, pratiquement étouffante ? Il entendait de l'eau, plus précisément, des vagues. Il se redressa doucement et il vit la mer devant lui.

Il resta confus un instant et regarda sa blessure du mieux qu'il le put. La manche gauche de sa chemise était arrachée et il distinguait une entaille légère mais qui traçait parfaitement une ligne à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Il secoua la tête et se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas censé être seul. Il pivota légèrement vers la droite puis vers la gauche et y vit un corps inanimé sur le sable, à une dizaine de mètres environ.

Il se leva et tituba dans le sable, ses pieds s'enfonçant à chaque pas et se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps. Il le reconnu. C'était Reese. Sentant la panique l'envahir, il le retourna et le mit sur le dos. La plaie sur la tempe l'inquiéta, mais elle ne semblait plus saigner. Il se pencha et écouta. Reese respirait toujours, il était seulement évanoui. Finch le détailla un instant et remarqua que la chemise blanche était arrachée en deux et n'avait presque plus aucune utilité. Il passa une main sur la barbe de trois jours de son agent, délicatement.

- _John ?_

Mais son compagnon ne réagit pas. Finch remarqua alors qu'au beau milieu du paysage de la dense et luxuriante forêt, une épaisse fumée noire gâchait le tableau et l'harmonie de ce lieu. Il écarquilla les yeux, commençant à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était produit et tapa doucement la joue de Reese, voulant absolument qu'il se réveille.

 _ **FLASH-BACK :**_

Depuis quelques années, Reese avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait avoué l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers Finch. Celui-ci avait d'abord été choqué par les révélations, mais ensuite il avait sourit, comprenant que Reese éprouvait exactement les mêmes choses que lui. Le premier baiser avait suivi, passionné mais timide. John avait du être patient et il le savait depuis le début, Finch n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses. Ils avaient donc prit du temps pour mieux connaître l'un et l'autre, parfois à la planque puis parfois au Loft. John était très démonstratif et faisait toujours rougir son compagnon.

Finch avait finalement cassé sa froideur et avait commencé à s'ouvrir à John, lui dévoilant une autre facette. L'ex-agent avait été plus que ravi et avait continué ses efforts, l'amour qu'il portait envers Finch était tellement important qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait jamais s'épuiser de faire des efforts, juste pour le voir heureux et accepter leur relation. Ils avaient eu leur première nuit deux mois après, une très longue nuit blanche.

Aujourd'hui, Finch avait décidé de faire quelque chose. C'était l'anniversaire de Reese et il savait comment il pouvait lui faire plaisir et partager quelque chose avec lui. Il lui avait donc demandé s'il voulait bien le suivre, sur l'île dont il était propriétaire, dans sa villa au bord de la mer. Reese avait été surprit mais plus que ravi et le lui avait fait comprendre par un long baiser chaleureux, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Finch avait tout calculé, il avait prévenu les filles qu'ils allaient s'absenter quelques jours et qu'elles auraient donc la charge de s'occuper des numéros, avec éventuellement l'inspecteur si la situation le nécessitait. Root, fidèle à son rôle, n'avait pas manqué de roucouler, cherchant à en savoir plus sur les cachotteries que son Harry faisait. Shaw avait même du intervenir pour qu'elle le laisse en paix.

Ils s'étaient rendus à l'aérodrome en fin de matinée et avaient prit un hélicoptère réservé uniquement pour le déplacement. Finch avait fait appel à un pilote professionnel qu'il connaissait depuis des années, c'était également son professeur, celui qui lui avait apprit toutes les bases et manipulations de l'appareil. Ils avaient troqués leurs tenues quotidiennes par des vêtements plus légers. Reese avait un vieux jean, une chemise blanche, manches retroussées. Finch lui portait un pantalon de lin beige, une chemise bleue, manches remontées comme Reese et un petit gilet de costume. John n'avait pas manqué de le taquiner avec ça, lui avait même soufflé qu'il aimait le voir si classe et élégant même quand il devait se détendre.

Alors qu'ils survolaient l'océan, ils se partageaient une coupe de champagne, face à face, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Reese. Finch était ravi de le voir sourire, même si c'était souvent, au moins aujourd'hui il savait pourquoi et il était heureux d'en être la raison, il l'était toujours d'ailleurs.

 _-J'ai hâte que nous soyons arrivés Finch._

 _-Moi aussi._

 _-De découvrir votre maison… Je n'aurai pas imaginé un instant que vous possédiez une île !_

 _-Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne soupçonnez pas John._

Reese haussa un sourcil, mais le sourire taquin trahissait le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, qu'il préférait découvrir peu à peu, avec le temps. Une secousse se fit ressentir et Reese changea d'expression en un quart de seconde, se retournant pour mieux voir le pilote. Finch s'était penché sur le côté.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda Finch à l'intention du pilote.

- _Un petit souci moteur, je peux le régler._

 _-Bien._

Finch et Reese reprirent leur discussion, profitant d'être ensemble et loin de tous ceux qui étaient bien capables de les embêter. Une nouvelle secousse se fit, cette fois-ci suivit d'un bruit métallique. Reese bondit pratiquement et se plaça à côté de l'homme.

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Je n'arrive pas à réparer ! Nous allons perdre de l'altitude dans les secondes qui arrivent !_

Finch écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Mais, vous aviez vérifié l'état de l'appareil avant ?_ Demanda Finch.

 _-Oui tout était en ordre !_ Hurla le pilote.

L'appareil s'agita et Finch se retrouva projeté en avant, Reese le retint de justesse, se cramponnant au deuxième siège de pilote.

 _-Je ne peux rien faire ! Je peux prévenir la base mais n'y croyez pas trop !_

A cet instant, Finch lança un regard paniqué à John, qui lui aussi était terrifié de peur. Le tableau de bord affichait divers symboles en rouge clignotant, tout s'affolait à une vitesse et Reese vit qu'ils perdaient trop de hauteur. Il se redressa et ouvrit une porte de l'hélicoptère, arrachant les bagages au passage, qu'il jeta dans la mer. Finch le regarda faire, effaré.

 _-Finch, vous savez nager ?!_ Hurla John pour que Finch le comprenne à travers les bruits des hélices et du moteur qui peinait.

- _Oui ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée John !_

 _-Nous n'avons pas le choix !_

- _John !_

Alors que le pilote hurlait des indications à sa radio, Reese retourna son compagnon et l'embrassa un instant. Puis l'appareil pencha dangereusement et Finch perdit l'équilibre. Il eu tout juste le temps de voir John se faire éjecter de l'autre côté de l'appareil avant de chuter. Il plongea dans l'eau assez profondément et mit un moment à revenir à la surface, la mer était un peu agitée, il nagea sur place un instant. Il vit l'hélicoptère disparaître dans la végétation de l'île qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, enfin si ses estimations étaient bonnes, il ne voyait plus clairement, ayant perdu ses lunettes pendant sa descente en vitesse.

Il entendit un siffle au dessus de lui et eu tout juste de le temps de mettre son bras pour se protéger qu'un objet lui trancha la chair du bras, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Il n'avait pas vu John sauter, mais il devait tout d'abord nager et rejoindre la rive avant d'être épuisé et de se noyer pour de bon. Il nagea vers la plage de sable fin et progressa à quatres pattes, essoufflé par l'effort intense qu'il venait de fournir. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, tombant dans les pommes.

 _ **RETOUR A LA REALITE :**_

Finch assena une claque plus forte et Reese se mit à grogner, puis ouvrir les yeux. Il grimaça.

 _-John !_ Souffla Finch, enfin rassuré.

- _Je ne vous savais pas aussi sadique Harold …_

 _-Désolé, j'étais obligé._

 _-Pas grave …_

Reese porta une main à sa tête et émit un sifflement.

 _-Visiblement, je me suis cogné dans cet hélico._

Reese tenta un mouvement pour se redresser mais Finch l'empêcha de faire.

 _-Attendez un peu Mr Reese, vous venez seulement de revenir à vous._

Reese grommela, non ravi. Puis il remarqua la chemise tâchée de son compagnon.

 _-Harold ! Vous saignez !?_

Finch baissa la tête et vit que sa plaie saignait toujours. Il soupira et posa une main dessus.

- _Ca ira John, ce n'est que superficiel. Tout comme vous._

 _-Mais ca pourrait s'infecter !_ Fit John.

- _Nous n'avons pas de matériel pour le moment … Enfin je ne peux pas non plus tout distinguer …_

Reese remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes et comprit que cela le gênait. Il s'assit doucement, attrapa le bras blessé de son compagnon et l'examina de plus près.

 _-Vous avez raison Finch, mais il faut la soigner._

 _-Hum…_

John scanna alors la plage, cherchant quelque chose. Si la mer venait se jeter sur la plage, il devait y avoir d'autres choses qu'eux. Il vit alors deux sacs traîner plus loin et se leva.

 _-John, qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

 _-Restez là, je vais chercher les sacs._

 _-Quels sacs ?_

 _-Vous ne les voyez pas mais ils sont un peu plus loin. Ne bougez pas je reviens._

Reese alla les chercher et les ramena près d'eux. Finch reconnu alors sa valise et un sac à dos de sport qui ne contenait que les papiers nécessaires pour la sortie de territoire et l'autorisation d'utilisation de l'hélicoptère. Vu comment le sac égouttait, Finch était sûr que la documentation ne devait même plus être en état. Reese ouvrit la valise et Finch regarda la première chose vitale pour lui, ses antidouleurs. Il émit un son désapprobateur en voyant le carton mouillé mais heureusement, la plaquette était bien plastifiée, ce qui avait permis de protéger toutes les pilules.

Reese fouilla plus profondément et attrapa une boîte.

 _-Tenez Finch._

 _-Oh merci John !_

Finch prit la boîte et en sortit une autre paire de lunettes, quasiment identique à celles qu'il venait de perdre. Il soupira de contentement lorsqu'il put voir nettement à nouveau. Reese prit seulement conscience de la fumée noire, Finch le remarqua.

 _-Je pense que notre moyen de transport a terminé sa route dans les arbres._ Emit tristement Finch.

 _-Vous pensez que le pilote est sorti ?_

 _-Je l'ignore, j'espère pour lui._

 _-Il faut arrêter ce saignement Finch, il est trop important._ Fit John d'une voix sévère.

Reese retira sa chemise, la plia et la posa sur le bras dégoulinant de son compagnon. Finch ne dit rien, après tout le vêtement était vraiment foutu. Puis il avait l'occasion d'observer Reese torse nu, une fois de plus. Reese noua le tissu avec les manches.

 _-Finch, vous devriez étaler quelques vêtements sur la plage pour les sécher._ Fit Reese désignant le contenu de la valise. _Je vais aller voir de plus près l'accident, voir si notre pilote est toujours là._

 _-D'accord Mr Reese, je vous attends ici. Ménagez-vous avec votre blessure._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas je reviens._

Reese lui vola un baisser, faisant sourire Finch, puis se dirigea vers la fumée, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il trouva sans peine le lieu, et hoqueta en voyant tout les débris de l'appareil joncher sur le sol, un peu partout, mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi des affaires, les seules qui étaient restées, mais pas sa valise puisqu'il l'avait jeté à l'eau. La plus grosse partie de l'hélicoptère flambait, générant une chaleur étouffante. Il regarda aux alentours puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il ravala sa salive et préféra baisser le regard.

Il inspecta les affaires au sol et trouva une petite trousse de secours sous un morceau de métal, un canif et un briquet plus loin, puis 3 bouteilles d'eau. Reese en avait compté 6 lorsqu'ils étaient monté auparavant mais elles avaient sans doute du rester à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et disparaître sous les flammes. Il continua d'avancer et un bout de tissu attira son attention. Il tira dessus et vit que c'était une couverture, peut être dans un piteux état mais elle pouvait encore servir. Il ne trouva rien d'autre et alla rejoindre son compagnon.

Il se rapprocha de lui et Finch se retourna, l'ayant entendu arriver.

 _-Avez-vous retrouvé notre pilote Mr Reese ?_

 _-Hum… Oui mais … Il est mort._

Finch émit soupir triste et regarda la mer.

 _-Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'il s'en sorte. Nous non plus d'ailleurs Mr Reese._ Finit-il par dire.

 _-Nous avons vraiment eu de la chance._

- _Si vous voulez … Vous avez trouvé quoi ?_

Reese déposa les affaires et montra en priorité la trousse de soins.

 _-Retirez votre bandage temporaire Finch, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour désinfecter et couvrir ça._

Finch ne se fit pas prier et laissa Reese le désinfecter et lui mettre une compresse, l'entourant avec une bande.

 _\- Laissez-moi-vous soigner votre plaie à la tête Mr Reese._

Reese se laissa soigner mais refusa de porter une compresse, faisant râler l'informaticien. Finch ne chercha pas à insister, connaissant la nature bornée que Reese pouvait avoir. Il eu un frisson malgré la chaleur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Reese qui regarda aussitôt les vêtements éparpillés sur le sable. Il attrapa la chemise la plus proche et la tendit à son compagnon.

- _Changez de chemise, la vôtre est trempée._

 _-Hum. Vous devriez en revêtir une aussi John._

 _-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ma taille._ Taquina Reese.

- _Peut être mais cela aurait au moins le mérite de vous couvrir et de vous protéger des coups de soleil._

Reese rit.

- _C'est plutôt vous qui risquez d'en attraper un !_

 _-Qu'insinuez vous John ?_ Fit Finch, surprit.

- _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous dorer la pilule._

 _-Parce que vous croyiez que j'aime ça ? A mon âge, je préfère me préserver._

 _-Hum hum._

Reese attrapa une autre chemise et l'enfila sans la boutonner. Il regarda l'horizon, mais il n'y avait rien à part la mer calme qui suivait les mouvements du vent, pas un seul nuage non plus.

 _-Vous pensez que notre pilote a eu le temps de prévenir la base ?_ Demanda Reese, brisant le silence.

- _J'aurais des doutes mais j'espère que c'est le cas…_

 _-Vous ne sauriez pas sur quelle île nous sommes ?_

 _-Je pourrais savoir en effet._

Finch bascula sur le côté, se mit sur les genoux et commença à tracer dans le sable. Reese haussa un sourcil et observa les dessins. Il reconnu la côte Américaine et comprit que son compagnon dessinait les îles présentes avec des cercles.

- _Nous sommes partis de là …_ Finch désigna du doigt l'aérodrome. _Nous avons survolé pendant environ une trentaine de minutes en direction du prochain arrêt,_ il pointa l'île où ils étaient censés se poser si tout s'était bien passé, _mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu une autre île, je pense que nous sommes sur le première de notre chemin._

 _-Je vois_ Fit Reese. _Vous savez s'il y a des habitations ?_

 _-D'après les renseignements, cette île possède un village, qui est en communication avec la base aérienne._

 _-Et il se trouve où ce village ?_ Demanda Reese, un infirme espoir naissant.

- _De l'autre côté. Cette terre a une particularité Mr Reese._

 _-Qui est ?_

 _-Elle est presque ronde et a une superficie de 63km carrés._

 _-Ce qui nous ramène à …_ Reese ferma les yeux, concentré, _Nous sommes à une dizaine de kilomètres de ce village ?_

 _-C'est exact Mr Reese, je constate que vous connaissez encore vos formules._ Ricana Finch, qui savait que Reese n'était pas pourtant friand de mathématiques.

- _Vous seriez surpris par l'étendu de mes connaissances_

 _-Oh John, je ne demande qu'à voir._

Finch sourit, faisant automatiquement arracher un bref sourire à John. Finch afficha un rictus et se rassit dans le sable. Reese eu un soupir triste. S'ils voulaient être secourus, ils allaient devoir marcher longtemps pour atteindre l'autre côté de l'île. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'habitude de marcher beaucoup, mais il s'inquiétait pour Finch. Il savait qu'il pouvait se déplacer, mais dans une forêt, sans doute piégée et dangereuse, il avait des doutes quant au fait qu'il allait pouvoir y parvenir sans souffrir.

Finch remarqua le regard triste de son compagnon et l'interrogea.

- _John ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui enfin …_

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?_

 _-Vous._

 _-Moi ?_

 _-Finch, si nous voulons avoir de l'aide, nous devons aller rejoindre le village._

 _-Oui, c'est ce que nous devrions faire._

 _-Certes mais … Vous avez conscience que cela va vous demander des efforts ?_

Finch y lu l'inquiétude profonde dans les yeux de Reese et il comprit.

- _Oh … J'ai de quoi m'aider si ça ne va pas._ Rassura Finch.

- _Vous n'avez que 4 comprimés pour la randonnée, je doute que cela suffise Harold._

Reese lui prit sa main, faisant comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir souffrir. Finch sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que John s'inquiétait pour lui et son dos, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi perturbé et inquiet. Il serra sa main sur la sienne et sourit tristement.

- _Mr Reese… Peut importe, nous devons y arriver._

 _-Sans vous mettre en danger Finch ! Je ne le supporterai pas !_

 _-Je sais que … que je peux compter sur vous._

Reese fut touché par la confiance que lui accordait Finch en ce qui concernait sa douleur. Finch fut prit d'une irrésistible envie, se rapprocha de Reese et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Reese l'entoura d'un bras et lui frotta doucement le bras.

- _Nous devrions préparer les affaires pour notre …_

 _-Aventure._ Termina Reese.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit approprié en ce jour là._

 _-Anniversaire ou pas Finch, si vous êtes là, cela me suffit_

 _-Moi aussi_ souffla doucement Finch.

Il se leva a contre cœur et ramassa les vêtements pour les ranger. Reese attrapa le sac à dos et vida le contenu, inutile. Il attrapa les vêtements que Finch lui tendit et les rangea, soigneusement. Ils se rapprochèrent des arbres et Finch s'arrêta un instant.

- _Un problème Finch ?_

 _-Nous n'avons pas de quoi manger John._

 _-Malheureusement…_

 _-Ce serait une bonne chose de prendre deux noix de cocos, non ?_ Fit Finch, regardant les deux boules qui traînaient sur l'herbe, parmi la dizaine.

- _Oui Finch je vais les prendre, il y a encore un peu de place dans le sac._

Finch en ramassa une, tandis que John ramassa la plus éloignée et les rangea dans le sac.

- _Vous êtes prêt Finch ?_

 _-Parfaitement John._

 _-Si ça ne va pas…_

 _-Faites moi confiance,_ répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Reese comprit sa réaction et ouvrit la marche, restant tout de même concentré à la fois sur la direction à prendre, aux diverses branches qui étaient au niveau de leurs visages ou jambes, aux pas irréguliers de son compagnon. Ils s'enfoncèrent dedans, d'abord il y avait peu de végétation, mais plus ils allaient loin, plus il y en avait. Personne n'était passé là auparavant, ils se devaient donc de tracer un chemin parmi toutes les fougères et les branchages. En plus le sol n'était pas uniforme, à certains endroits, il y avait des bosses ou des trous cachés par l'herbe ou les feuilles, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était.

Reese tourna la tête vers la gauche et se pencha, attrapa quelque chose. Finch se rapprocha de lui et le vit avec des bananes en mains.

 _-Très utile Mr Reese._

 _-Je garde, on mangera quand on aura faim ?_

 _-C'est mieux dans ce genre de situation._

Reese reprit la marche. Finch le suivi, mais il avait remarqué que John ne marchait pas aussi vite que d'habitude, qu'il le faisait exprès et il lui en était reconnaissant. Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, Reese estimait que cela faisait déjà plus de 3 heures qu'ils étaient en déplacement, mais il était incapable de dire la distance exacte. L'ex –agent avait noté que Finch avait ralenti et l'avait vu grimacer brièvement.

Il posa finalement son sac et s'assit un instant sur une grosse pierre. Finch en fit autant et en profita pour souffler. Reese le dévisagea d'un œil discret. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à énerver l'informaticien à trop s'inquiéter, mais c'était plus fort que lui, lui qui avait l'habitude d'épargner tout ce qui pouvait être trop épuisant physiquement. A la place, il se contenta de rester muet et glissa une main vers celle de Finch, la serrant. Finch le regarda, sourcil haussé, pas dupe, mais lui offrit tout de même un petit sourire.

Reese lui tendit une banane et ils en mangèrent chacun une seule, voulant garder des provisions. Ils reprirent leur escapade avec plus de douceur et moins de gestes brusques pour écarter tout ce qui les gênait. Au bout d'un long moment Finch souffla, faisant retourner Reese instantanément. Le militaire y vit sa fatigue sur son visage, ses traits tirés, mais également de la souffrance. Reese revint vers lui et posa une main dans son dos pour l'aider à progresser.

Finch ne dit rien, se contentant d'apprécier ce geste. Ils avancèrent et Reese se pencha un instant et ramassa ce qui devait un tronc de bambou.

 _-On fait une petite pause Finch, profitez-en._

Finch le regarda faire. Reese sorti une chemise du sac, il y en avait trois en tout et il pouvait bien en sacrifier une. Il la noua à une des extrémités de la branche épaisse et testa la solidité. Au moins elle avait le mérite de faire la bonne taille et il la tendit à Finch, qui surprit, la prit.

 _-Merci …_ Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Les circonstances n'étaient pas en sa faveur, il devait accepter d'avoir une « canne » pour l'aider, sinon ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Ils continuèrent, dans le plus grand silence, mais la nuit commença déjà à tomber. Reese attrapa la torche qu'il avait préparée plus tôt sur la plage et l'alluma avec le briquet. Ils progressèrent encore un peu mais ils durent s'arrêter avant de perdre de vue leur chemin en ligne droite.

Reese rassembla quelques branches sèches et en fit en pile, dégageant tout d'abord l'herbe et tout ce qui pouvait prendre feu. Il plaça quelques pierres autour. Finch entre temps s'était assis au sol, adossé contre un arbre. Il contempla les brindilles prendre feu. Ces flammes lui rappelèrent un souvenir de jeunesse et il eu un vent de mélancolie. Il n'avait pas vu Reese se rapprocher de lui, qu'il sursauta lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

 _-Finch ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oh euh…_

 _-Ce feu vous évoque quelque chose ?_ Fit Reese, l'ayant vu fixer le point chaud.

- _Oui … ce n'est rien._

 _-Vous êtes sûr ?_

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est plutôt un bon souvenir._

 _-Oh. Attention Finch, je m'installe derrière vous._

 _-Que..._

Finch se décolla de l'arbre et avança un peu, laissant l'espace pour que Reese s'y installe. John passa une main sur sa poitrine et le força à s'adosser contre lui.

 _-Mr Reese…_

 _-Chut Finch, je préfère vous savoir sur moi qu'autrement._

 _-Je dirais que vous chercher aussi tous les bons moyens pour épargner mon dos._

 _-Oui._

 _-Merci…_

Il ne se voyait pas dormir allongé sur la terre, il avait tout simplement espéré que John fasse ça et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. De plus il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Reese attrapa la couverture, la déplia et la plaça sur Finch, la remonta suffisamment pour qu'ils soient tous les deux couverts. Il sentit quelques instants plus tard la tête de son compagnon se faire plus lourde et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Souriant, il resserra sa prise sur lui et ferma les yeux, restant cependant en alerte.

John fut réveillé par un chant d'oiseau et il cligna des yeux bêtement, tentant de les habituer au soleil levant. Finch était toujours sur lui et il se pencha. Il avait beau être en train de dormir, il ne semblait pas apaisé en en juger par les traits tirés. Reese le garda un instant sur lui, voulant lui laisser du repos, il en avait bien besoin. Mais la nature le rappela vite à l'ordre et il dut réveiller doucement son compagnon. Finch grommela et gémit.

- _Finch ?_

Reese se redressa en douceur et passa une main sur le visage de Finch, sentant que cela n'allait pas. L'informaticien tenta de se redresser mais grogna, serra des dents. Reese attrapa le sac à côté, le fouilla et lui tendit un comprimé avec la bouteille d'eau. Finch l'avala aussitôt et soupira.

 _-Finch, cela vous dérange si je me lève ?_

Finch émit un son qu'il ne put reconnaître, les yeux crispés.

- _Harold? Il faut que j'aille faire un besoin._

Finch ouvrit enfin les yeux, déglutit et soupira.

 _-Je dois en faire autant Mr Reese…_

Reese comprit sa demande invisible et l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes. Une fois les vessies vidées, Finch s'assit sur un vieux tronc, une main sur son dos. Reese était contrarié, si la journée commençait comme ça, il s'imaginait mal de comment elle allait se terminer, mais il décida de le surveiller de plus près, quitte à se faire, une fois de plus, réprimander par Finch. Il attrapa deux bananes et les lui tendit.

- _Deux ?_

 _-Pour vous donner des forces._

Finalement Finch les mangea. L'ambiance était bien lourde ce matin. Loin de leur univers. Loin de tout confort, loin de toute la vraie nourriture, loin de la vie agitée de New-York…Finch se leva et attrapa sa canne confectionnée par Reese, celui-ci haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

 _-On y va ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Si vous voulez._

Ils reprirent leur ascension, péniblement pour commencer. Finch se tenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et Reese gardait un œil sur lui, beaucoup plus proche pour parer à toute chute. L'avancée était considérablement ralenti cette fois-ci, leur chemin étant jonché de toutes branches diverses, de ronces, renfermant certains pièges. Reese en décela un et retint Finch de justesse, ce qui lui valu un regard contrarié.

- _Ne posez pas votre pied Harold, reculez._

Finch suivi son ordre et Reese dégagea les quelques feuilles de là où Finch allait marcher. Un nid de guêpes.

 _-Comment avez-vous su ?_

 _-Je l'ai senti. De plus quelques guêpes volent par ici._ Fit Reese, jugeant du regard une bestiole qui bourdonnait non loin.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant de leur direction et continuèrent, plus vigilants cette fois-ci. Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement et il se mit à pleuvoir à verse. Finch émit une plainte, sentant ses vêtements coller à sa peau. Reese remarqua une roche taillée qui pouvait faire office d'abri et l'indiqua à Finch, qui s'y dirigea aussitôt. Reese le suivit mais le sort s'acharna sur lui et il glissa dangereusement. Il tomba et cogna son genou contre un petit rocher. Il gonfla les joues et se mit à taper du poing sur la terre, ravalant ses cris. Finch l'avait vu chuter et s'était rapproché de lui.

 _-John ?! Tout va bien ?_

Finch se pencha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- _J'espère !_

Cette réponse ne rassura pas Finch, qui s'inquiéta de voir son compagnon souffrir, ce qui était une première, jamais Reese ne laissait entrevoir sa peine comme il le faisait là.

 _-Je dois juste gagner l'abri pour l'instant Finch._ Articula-t-il péniblement.

Reese rampa littéralement vers l'abri, sous le regard effaré de Finch, qui ramassa le sac que John avait perdu. Les vêtements de John allaient être recouverts de boue et ce fut pratiquement le cas lorsqu'il réussit à s'abriter. Finch s'assit à côté de lui, en face.

 _-John ? Je peux regarder votre blessure ?_

Il acquiesça positivement et Finch remonta le tissu du pantalon, dévoilant le genou. Finch retint sa respiration en voyant la trace de rougeur et que cela commençait déjà à bleuir. Par réflexe, il dévoila l'autre jambe et compara les deux genoux. Il grimaça.

 _-C'est moche_ Remarqua Reese, haletant.

 _-Je ne crains que vous ayez rompu un de vos ligaments …_

 _-Ah non, il ne me faudrait pas ça._

 _-Considérons que c'est une sorte d'entorse assez importante_ Jugea Finch, qui avait prit un vêtement dans le sac et mouillé avec la pluie pour le déposer sur la blessure, ils n'avaient pas de glaçon, mais la pluie était tout de même fraîche.

Reese soupira longuement, se maudissant pour son manque de précaution. Il était tellement occupé à surveiller son compagnon qu'il n'avait plus pensé à lui-même et il s'en voulu, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il soit blessé. Ils étaient dans une situation particulière et Finch n'était pas en mesure d'assumer tout seul. Il sorti de ses pensées en entendant son compagnon lâcher un gémissement. Il posa ses yeux sur lui.

C'était évident qu'il avait mal. La façon dont il se tenait assit trahissait sa souffrance. Reese voulu bouger pour se rapprocher de lui mais son genou protesta. Il étouffa un juron et attrapa un bras de Finch. Celui-ci releva la tête en sa direction.

 _-Venez vous reposer un peu sur moi_ intima-t-il.

- _John …_

 _-Finch, je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça, ça me rend malade. Si je peux bien faire quelque chose pour commencer, c'est ça._

Reese ouvrit les bras. Finch ferma les yeux un instant et vint finalement caler son dos contre lui, Reese ayant écarté sa jambe valide pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Finch eu un faible sourire en voyant John refermer ses bras sur lui. Ils regardèrent la pluie, qui n'avait pas cessé depuis. Le son de l'eau qui coulait, qui venait frapper les feuilles, les branches, le rocher, ajouté à l'odeur d'humidité et de terre, rendait tout cela très réel et dérangeaient Finch, pas habitué à un environnement peu hostile.

- _Le feu est à la fois chaleureux et dangereux._ Lâcha soudainement Finch.

Reese écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Le feu représente la vie, mais pas seulement. Il représente aussi les souvenirs. Bons ou mauvais. J'en ai eu des mauvais mais les bons prennent le dessus._

Reese hocha la tête. Finch était en train de s'ouvrir, ce qui était rare. Il se tut, voulant en savoir plus, sachant que le silence était la seule manière d'y arriver, afin de ne pas brusquer l'informaticien.

 _-Hier soir, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose que j'avais oublié. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'omettre par ailleurs._

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.

 _-Un soir… Nous n'avions plus d'électricité. Mon père avait décidé de faire un feu de cheminée. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il avait cuisiné le dîner là dedans. Mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus importante de la soirée._

Reese resserra sa prise sur lui et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Finch.

- _J'ai pu en apprendre plus sur ma mère. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu la connaître mais cette soirée là, mon père a décidé de me raconter la façon dont il l'avait rencontré. Sans filtre. Il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un qui partageait ses secrets et son passé, mais il l'a fait ce jour-là._

Finch revit l'image de son père, assit dans le fauteuil, lui gamin, calé sur une des jambes de son paternel, attentif au récit. En fond sonore, le crépitement des flammes chaudes de la cheminée.

 _-J'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses que je n'aurai pas cru John. Il m'a enseigné l'amour à sa façon, de par sa propre expérience._

Il eu un sourire, se disant que finalement, cela avait servit.

 _-Un feu me fait penser à ça à chaque fois. C'était un cadeau que m'avait fait mon père._

Reese déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou de Finch, voyant que celui-ci avait fini. Il était ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé, en particulier l'enfance de Finch. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas du être facile comme l'avait été la sienne avec la perte de son père. Mais il avait apprit une chose, Finch n'avait donc pratiquement jamais eu de figure maternelle. Et pourtant en y repensant, il songea que même sans, Finch avait certains gestes, comme ceux qu'ils avaient quand il le soignait d'une blessure, quand il le caressait tendrement, le faisant perdre tous ses moyens, quand il cuisinait parfois aussi, qu'il s'en sortait bien.

Ils attendirent que la pluie cesse et lorsque ce fut le cas, Finch se redressa tant bien que mal et sortit de l'abri. Reese essaya de se lever mais jura, voyant que sa jambe refusait de suivre le mouvement. Finch l'observa un instant et regarda les alentours. Il se dirigea vers un endroit plus loin et se baissa. Il revint vers Reese et lui tendit deux morceaux de bois assez longs et rigides. Reese comprit et retira la chemise qui était posé sur son genou, mais il resta contrarié un instant.

 _-Arrachez là John, elle ne va pas me manquer._ Sourit Finch.

- _C'est bien parce que vous êtes d'accord !_

John arracha la chemise en quatres morceaux et se confectionna une attelle avec les deux branches, s'assurant de serrer suffisamment les liens pour que cela tienne en place. Il bascula sur le côté et se leva avec la force de ses bras et de sa jambe valide. Il posa sa jambe sur le sol et exerça une pression avec son poids. Un élan de douleur le prit et il étouffa un gémissement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Finch. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit sa canne.

Reese le regarda, offusqué.

 _-Non Finch, vous en avez plus besoin que moi !_

 _-Mr Reese, il me semble que je peux marcher, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour vous._

 _-Harold !_

 _\- Faites-moi plaisir John._

Reese lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire sur son désaccord. Mais Finch était déterminé et agita la canne vers lui.

 _-John._

 _-Bon. Très bien, mais vous reprenez un anti douleur. Et je vous la rends quand je serai capable de marcher !_

 _-Marché conclu._

Finch prit immédiatement son comprimé et Reese hocha la tête, à moitié satisfait. Il marcha prudemment et en conclut que la canne allait faire l'affaire, pour quelques heures il espérait, pas des jours ! Le terrain était cependant devenu glissant et leurs vêtements étaient sales, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Ils mangèrent un peu puis reprirent leur objectif en main, traversant la forêt à nouveau. Finch trouva quelques baies sur le parcours et ils les mangèrent aussi, voulant absolument avoir le maximum de force grâce à la nature. Ils avancèrent doucement, à un rythme très lent, mais il sembla que la journée passa relativement vite, le soleil se couchant déjà.

 _-Déjà ?_ Emit Reese, étonné.

- _Il semblerait…_

Ils s'arrêtèrent et cette fois-ci ce fut Finch qui prit l'initiative d'allumer un feu, reproduisant exactement les mêmes gestes que son compagnon avait fait la veille. Reese avait râlé, qu'il était encore capable de faire ça, mais Finch avait absolument tenu à le faire et il n'avait pas voulu le contrarier, une fois de plus.

John prit place et s'assit contre un arbre. Il regarda les flammes s'embrasser, cherchant à comprendre la signification que cela pouvait avoir pour lui. Hormis la beauté de la danse de ces flammes, il n'y avait rien, cela ne lui parlait pas. Finch qui s'était éclipsé quelques instants pour ramener quelques branches sèches, revint vers lui et s'installa à sa place, entre les jambes de son partenaire.

Le petit matin de tarda pas à arriver et Reese ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il sentait Finch trembler sur lui et se pencha pour mieux voir ses expressions.

- _Finch ?..._

Il put capter le regard de son compagnon et son cœur se fendit. Il voyait parfaitement la douleur dans ses yeux. Les lèvres pincés, les yeux presque rougis, ses tremblements accompagnés d'un rythme cardiaque irrégulier suffirent à pousser Reese à se redresser. Il glissa sur le côté et attrapa le sac. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Finch, l'autre sur son épaule et l'allongea, calant le sac sous sa tête.

- _Respirez Finch, doucement._

Il ouvrit une des poches latérales du sac et en sortit les antidouleurs, il n'en restait plus que deux à présent. Il prit la bouteille et porta le comprimé aux lèvres de son compagnon qui ouvrit la bouche pour le prendre. Reese lui souleva la tête d'une main et le fit boire. Il reposa l'eau et le détailla à nouveau. Il avait fermé les yeux entre-temps. Reese soupira faiblement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Ils auraient été chez eux, il aurait eu l'embarras du choix entre un massage au lit, un bain chaud…

A cet instant là il se rendit compte qu'il entendait quelque chose, mais étouffé. Il releva la tête et se leva, mais son attelle se brisa. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement et tourna sur lui-même, cherchant ce qui le dérangeait. Il sentait que ce n'était pas une présence humaine mais quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, ce son était si apaisant malgré qu'il semblait lointain.

Finch gémit et Reese se pencha sur lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement ignoré sa propre douleur pour se concentrer sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il prit le visage de Finch entre ses deux mains et le caressa avec ses pouces.

- _Harold ? Parlez-moi s'il vous plaît._

 _-John…_

 _-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? J'ai horreur de ne rien pouvoir faire !_

 _-Vous ne pouvez rien faire John… Nous ne pouvons rien faire._

 _-C'est pas possible …_ Grommela John, mécontent.

- _Ah… Je …_

Reese le vit tourner des yeux et s'évanouir.

- _Bordel Finch !_

Il le remua mais Finch ne répondit pas. Reese porta sa main à son cou et soupira de soulagement, au moins son cœur battait correctement. La douleur était trop forte et Finch n'arrivait pas entièrement à la supporter cette fois-ci. Son compagnon avait toujours réussi à tenir, mais il avait bien conscience qu'il avait une limite, tout comme lui pouvait en avoir une. Il le fit s'asseoir et le cala contre lui, le temps de l'entourer de la couverture. Puis il mit le sac à son dos et il souleva son compagnon, voulant absolument trouver l'origine de ce son qui le narguait. Son genou protestait mais il n'y prêta pas d'importance. Il devait à tout prix progresser et arriver au village, peu importe les conséquences qu'il devrait subir par la suite. Il marcha progressivement, veillant à ne pas trop secouer son amant, ne voulant pas lui causer des douleurs supplémentaires à sa nuque. Il trouva vite d'où venait le bruit et il resta pantois devant la scène. Une cascade d'eau avec un lac d'eau clair, mit en valeur par les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient directement sur la surface. Un petit coin de paradis.

Il regarda un instant Finch dans ses bras et le déposa délicatement sur le sol. Il se rapprocha de l'eau et la tâta d'une main. Elle semblait tiède à la première impression, ce qui signifiait que plus loin elle pouvait très bien être plus fraîche. Il revint vers son compagnon, se débarrassa de son sac et de ses vêtements, restant en caleçon et gardant ses chaussures. Heureusement que le soleil était présent à cet endroit là, il ne faisait pas si froid. Il se pencha sur Finch et entreprit de le dévêtir, le laissant en sous vêtements et chemise.

Reese savait que Finch n'aimait pas trop être torse nu à cause de sa blessure dans le dos et il le respectait. Il le reprit dans ses bras et se dirigea de nouveau vers le lac, s'y enfonçant doucement. Il se retrouva au milieu et l'eau arrivait jusqu'à ses épaules. Il tenait toujours Finch, même s'il était plus léger grâce à l'eau. Il surveilla ses éventuelles réactions. Il caressa son visage d'une main douce, l'aspergeant doucement. Finch finit par ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embrumé. Il chercha à comprendre où il était et sentit la fraîcheur de l'eau. Il remua légèrement et Reese le laissa se mettre debout, gardant toujours l'autre bras derrière son dos.

Finch regarda Reese dans les yeux, profondément reconnaissant et lui offrit un faible sourire. Reese se sentit rassuré. Finch se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. L'ex-agent le serra contre lui.

- _C'est un peu mieux ?_ Souffla John à son oreille.

- _Ce n'est pas aussi efficace que vos mains mais cela fera l'affaire._

Reese haussa un sourcil.

 _-Je peux toujours vous faire un massage._

 _-Je ne vois pas comment Mr Reese._

 _-Dans l'eau._

 _-Pardon ?_

Finch se décolla légèrement de lui, lui jetant un regard perplexe.

- _C'est simple._

 _-Je me demande comment vous comptez faire …_

 _-Collez vous à moi et passez vos bras autour de mon cou pour commencer._

Finch s'exécuta, curieux. Il sentit les mains de Reese empoigner son postérieur et le soulever, le forçant à entourer ses jambes autour de lui. Finch vira au rouge et Reese eu un rire.

- _John … Qu'est ce que …_

 _-Ne dites rien._

Finch était troublé. Comment John pouvait –il se permettre de faire ça, qu'ils se retrouvent collés au niveau du bassin. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Reese bougea et il sentit qu'il y avait beaucoup moins d'eau sous lui. Reese s'assit, Finch comprit sa manouvre et le laissa faire, se reposant contre lui. Reese glissa ses mains sur le dos meurtri de Finch, à travers la chemise et sentit immédiatement sa raideur musculaire. Il commença par effectuer quelques mouvements circulaires puis à masser en profondeur. Il sentit Finch soupirer contre lui et le prit pour une bonne nouvelle. Il continua ses gestes, prenant soin de prendre en compte tous les endroits qui pouvaient faire souffrir son compagnon, complètement consciencieux.

Finch se détendit sous les mains de John, ravi de profiter un peu d'apaisement. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il sentit son compagnon se brusquer d'un coup. Il se redressa, alarmé par le changement d'humeur.

 _-John ?!_

Reese fronçait les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Finch baissa la tête et comprit. Sans le vouloir, il avait placé sa jambe sur le genou blessé de son compagnon et il tenta un mouvement pour s'écarter. Mais Reese le retint d'une main ferme.

- _Non Harold._

 _-John, je vous fais du mal._

 _-Ce n'est pas de votre faute._

 _-Mr Reese !_

 _-Je veux seulement prendre soin de vous. Je me fiche de l'état de mon genou._

 _-Ce n'est pas raisonnable !_

 _-Peut être mais comme je l'ai dis … Je n'y prête aucune attention._

 _-John, vous êtes têtu mais comment allez vous arriver à marcher si vous vous forcez à avoir mal ?_

 _-J'ai l'habitude Finch. Je sais surmonter la douleur. Vous en êtes un bon exemple d'ailleurs._

 _-Je ne crois pas, je vous rappelle que je me suis évanoui._

 _-Parce que c'était trop douloureux. Mais vous êtes un combattant Finch. Combien de fois depuis notre rencontre j'ai voulu vous aider à avoir moins mal ? A pouvoir profiter d'un peu plus de mouvements ? Combien de fois j'ai voulu que cet attentat ne vous ait pas touché ? Des centaines de fois … Même quand on s'est avoués nos sentiments…_

Finch était sans voix.

- _Mais je vous aime comme vous êtes, blessure ou pas, je vous accepte tel que vous êtes, tout comme vous m'avez accepté avec mon passé._

John déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Finch, qui frémit à ce contact.

 _-John…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je vous aime._ Murmura Finch, touché et ému.

Reese sourit.

 _-Moi aussi Harold, vous êtes tout pour moi._

Reese se rapprocha du visage de Finch, le prit en coupe avec ses mains et l'embrassa. Finch répondit à son baiser, fermant les yeux. Finch posa ses mains sur le torse de Reese, avide de contact. Reese glissa une de ses mains derrière la tête de Finch, l'autre descendant le creux des reins. Alors que leurs langues jouaient un ballet en parfaite harmonie, Finch laissa balader une main dans le dos de Reese, la faisant monter et descendre, provoquant de délicieux frissons. Reese gémit et attira encore plus Finch contre lui, le pressant.

Ils durent mettre fin à leur long baiser, chacun reposant sa tête contre le front de l'autre tentant de reprendre une respiration. Reese caressait le dos de Finch. Finch releva la tête, bouche entrouverte et Reese le couvrit de baiser, sur les joues, sur le nez, sur le front, sur le cou. Finch gémit en sentant son partenaire aussi démonstratif et sourit. Il commençait à sentir une chaleur dans ses reins et soupira.

- _John …_

 _-Oui ?_ Fit Reese alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, le provoquant.

 _-Je ne suis pas contre mais … Je ne crois pas que nous sommes dans un lieu approprié._ Avoua Finch, rougissant une nouvelle fois.

Reese grogna de frustration et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Finch.

 _-Je sais …_

Finch sentit sa déception et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé puis ils se séparèrent. Reese porta Finch, ne voulant pas qu'il marche pied nus hors de l'eau et le lâcha une fois qu'il fut arrivé là il avait laissé traîner la couverture. Ils se rhabillèrent et Finch chaussa ses chaussures. Reese l'observa évoluer et remarqua que même si son compagnon souffrait moins, la douleur était toujours présente. Il remarqua qu'il avait omit de prendre la canne qu'il avait confectionné.

 _-Attendez Finch, j'ai oublié quelque chose, je vais aller le chercher, nous n'étions pas loin quand vous avez perdu connaissance._

 _-Entendu Mr Reese, je vous attends._

Reese rebroussa chemin et retrouva sans peine ce dont il avait oublié. Il rejoignit son compagnon et vit qu'il avait préparé toutes les affaires pour pouvoir repartir en exploration. Reese lui tendit sa canne et Finch le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ils reprirent leur chemin, contournant le lac pour rester dans leur direction. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite face à une montée rude. Reese jeta un regard contrarié en direction de Finch, qui le semblait lui aussi.

 _-Nous n'avons pas le choix._ Trancha Finch.

Il commença à gravir en premier, Reese s'étant placé derrière lui. C'était pénible, difficile et douloureux, autant pour Finch que pour Reese. Il fallait avoir de bons appuis pour parvenir à monter. Finch trébucha et s'étala au sol avant que Reese n'ait le temps de le rattraper. Il jura et il sentit Reese passer ses mains sous ses bras et le relever doucement. Finch écarta la terre qu'il avait pratiquement mangé et se frotta le menton.

 _-Pas de mal Finch ?_

 _-Non, ça va._ Répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

Ils finirent par arriver en haut. Reese boitait à présent et Finch soufflait fort, épuisé. Ils avancèrent, chassant une nouvelle fois tout ce qui les gênaient sur leur chemin et ils tombèrent sur une petite route de terre.

 _-Nous ne devons plus être très loin._ Fit Reese.

- _J'espère._ Fit Faiblement Finch.

Reese fit passer son sac devant lui, en sortit une banane et la tendit à Finch, qui la prit sans protester. Reese n'en mangea même pas une. Lui était habitué au jeun, mais son compagnon ne l'était guère et il préférait lui donner sa part. Ils suivirent la route, sous une chaleur écrasante, leur donnant chaud inévitablement puisqu'ils étaient exposé en plein mercure. Finch commençait déjà à éprouver quelques difficultés dans ses déplacements. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiéta Reese en premier lieu. Il voyait que son compagnon semblait mal en point.

Il vit Finch s'écarter du chemin et se rapprocher d'un arbre pour s'y adosser un instant. Alors que Reese se rapprochait de lui, Finch se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir au sol. Reese s'agenouilla comme il le put et constata la peau pâle, la respiration rapide et superficielle. Il passa une main sur le front de Finch et émit un bruit de stupeur. Il lâcha le sac, attrapa la bouteille d'eau et le fit boire.

- _Buvez Finch !_

Finch termina la bouteille et John attrapa la dernière du sac pour lui tendre.

- _Finch, vous n'avez pas mal à la tête ?_

 _-Si un peu …_

Reese prit la bouteille et versa un peu d'eau sur un morceau de chemise, pour le porter sur le front de Finch. L'informaticien ferma les yeux, tentant d'inspirer et d'expirer convenablement. Reese se redressa soudainement en entendant un bruit de moteur. Il regarda au loin et vit un véhicule se rapprocher, plus précisément une camionnette à l'ancienne. Reese resta sur ses gardes et se tapit dans l'ombre aux côtés de Finch. Le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètres et une portière s'ouvrit, puis une deuxième.

- _John ? Harry ? Vous êtes où ?_

Reese sentit un sentiment de soulagement l'envahir en reconnaissant la voix de Root. Il se manifesta.

 _-On est ici Root !_

La hackeuse apparut sous les yeux des hommes, vêtus d'un short, tee-shirt, casquette et chaussures de randonnées. Elle était suivie par Shaw, habillée dans le même type de tenue aussi. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules, Bear galopait en leur direction et vint immédiatement lécher le visage de Finch.

- _Oula ca ne va pas fort !_ Fit la hackeuse en voyant Finch affaibli. _Il faut le mettre au frais dans la voiture !_

Reese se leva et Shaw vit tout de suite qu'il avait mal aussi.

- _Vous n'êtes pas en état tous les deux ! Allez on vous emmène ailleurs._

Root aida Finch à se lever et Shaw lui donna un coup de main pour le conduire à la voiture. Reese ouvrit la porte du coffre comme le demanda Shaw et comprit qu'elles avaient été prévoyantes. Il y avait un matelas d'installé et une trousse de secours avec un pack d'eau et des fruits. Finch se laissa faire et s'allongea, pas du tout en forme.

Reese prit place à ses côtés et Shaw monta aussi, se plaçant du coté opposé et commença à ausculter Finch. Bear monta sur la place passager, tandis que Root reprit le volant, démarrant le véhicule.

 _-Vous avez chopé un bon coup de chaud_ Déclara l'ex-médecin alors qu'elle prenait son pouls.

Finch roula des yeux et gémit faiblement. Shaw attrapa un sac médical et lui mit une poche pour l'alimenter, puis lui injecta un petit anti douleur. Elle arracha le pastique du pack d'eau et lui donna une bouteille avec autorité.

 _-Surtout buvez._

Finch prit la bouteille avec lassitude. Reese fit une moue contrariée et se glissa derrière lui, permettant à Finch d'avoir sa tête calée contre lui tout en restant allongé. Shaw passa au dessus de Finch et se rapprocha de Reese.

 _\- Fais-moi voir ça._ Ordonna-t-elle.

Reese dévoila son genou et Shaw grogna en voyant l'état. Elle tâta et John eu un sursaut.

- _La seule façon de savoir que tu ne mens pas sur la douleur_ Fit la tueuse.

- _Mollo quand même !_

- _C'est dans un sale état John. Tes ligaments sont rompus. On peut toujours faire une radio mais je n'ai aucun doute !_

 _-Je vous l'avais dis John_ Murmura Finch.

- _Et t'as pas envie d'hurler quand tu marches John ?_

 _-Non._ Répondit John, pas très convaincant.

Shaw le regarda de travers, ayant très bien capté le ton.

- _Tu ne devras pas marcher tant que ce n'est pas confirmé._ Fit-elle en le pointant du doigt. _Et tu prendra du repos !_

Finch lâcha un petit rire, ce qui vexa Reese.

- _Finch, à chaque fois qu'on me dit ça, vous vous moquez !_

 _-Parce que je sais pertinemment que vous êtes incapable de vous tenir calmement John._

 _-Pas d'inquiétude Harry, s'il le faut on l'attachera pour vous._ Fit Root alors qu'elle était concentrée sur la route.

Finch remua doucement, clignant des yeux. Il était fatigué d'avoir marché pendant deux journées, d'avoir essayé de surmonter ses douleurs quotidiennes qui étaient devenues plus fortes. Il somnola. Reese le vit et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur le visage de Finch, ayant l'habitude de ce geste là dans l'intimité. Shaw, qui était occupée à étaler de la crème sur la blessure de John, vit le geste mais ne rajouta rien. Après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce couple.

Quelques heures plus tard, Finch se réveilla. Il laissa son regard glisser dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. A priori c'était une chambre, d'hôtel plus précisément. Il sentit un pincement sur sa main et vit qu'il avait toujours sa poche. Il soupira. Le lit était tellement confortable qu'il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu ce luxe d'avoir cette sensation. Il perçut un mouvement sur le côté et vit que Reese était endormi aussi à ses côtés, sur le ventre, sans tee-shirt. Il prit seulement conscience que John avait un bras sur son ventre et il sourit. Il se sentait un peu mieux mais il était toujours fatigué.

Il prit la main de son compagnon et caressa ses doigts. John bougea et leva la tête vers lui. Finch sourit en voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

 _-La nuit n'est pas fini Finch …_

Finch haussa un sourcil et Reese lui désigna la petite pendule de la chambre, qui affichait les 3h du matin.

 _-Comment suis-je arrivé là ?_

 _-On vous a porté, enfin surtout Root et Shaw._

 _-Oh ?_

 _-Oui, elles sont plutôt fortes, rappelez moi de ne jamais les embêter là dessus d'ailleurs…_

 _-Mais John…et vous ? Votre genou ?_

Finch avait tourné sa tête vers lui, inquiet.

- _Vous aviez tous raison. J'ai gagné du repos et par la même occasion une paire de béquilles avec une attelle!_

 _-Oh Mr Reese ne le prenez pas comme ça !_

 _-Je n'aime pas être inactif Finch._

 _-Je le sais. Mais et si nous trouvions des choses à faire, un peu plus adaptées ?_ Tenta Finch.

- _Sérieusement ?_

- _Je pense que oui._

Reese avait glissé une main sous le haut de Finch entre-temps, cherchant le contact de la peau en la faisant glisser doucement sur le petit ventre de Finch.

- _De la pâtisserie ?_

 _-John, il faut que je surveille mon poids !_

 _-Ben quoi ? C'est une activité ! Pas la plus intéressante mais c'en est une !_

 _-Comment ça ? Vous pensez à une chose en particulier ?_

 _-Oh oui._

Reese haussa les sourcils exagérément, souriant narquoisement.

- _Oh John !_ Réprimanda Finch en lui assenant une petite tape sur la main qui se baladait sur son ventre. Ce geste le fit crisper.

 _-Tout doux Finch, n'oubliez pas que vous avez un bras blessé._

 _-Comme si ça ne suffisait pas…_

Reese sourit et se rapprocha de Finch pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou, continuant à le caresser avec sa main. Finch passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon appréciant ce toucher. Il fronça les sourcils et huma l'odeur.

- _Mais vous … vous vous êtes lavés ?!_

 _-Oui Finch, et vous aussi d'ailleurs._

 _-QUOI ?!_

Finch avait un peu trop haussé la voix, qu'un malinois fit son apparition au pied du lit, intrigué.

 _\- Rassurez-vous, je m'en suis occupé Finch. J'ai gentiment mit les filles à la porte et demandé à Bear de monter la garde._

 _-Je préfère …_

Bear jappa et posa sa tête sur le bord du lit, faisant les yeux doux. Reese sourit et regarda Finch à nouveau. L'informaticien comprit et hocha la tête. John donna un ordre à Bear et il grimpa sur le lit pour venir se caler entre ses deux maîtres, leur offrant un coup de langue à chacun. Finch caressa le malinois. Dire que ce chien avait été un des premiers cadeaux que Reese lui avait fait, qu'il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, maintenant il ne regrettait pas. Grâce à Bear, il était devenu plus démonstratif.

Bear aboya faiblement, heureux et posa sa petite tête sur le torse de Finch. Reese soupira.

- _Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux de Bear John ?_

 _-Non, il est seulement parfois un peu trop envahissant._

 _-C'est pour ça que nous l'aimons_ ricana Finch.

- _Comment ne pas l'aimer ?_ Soupira Reese.

Ils se rendormirent assez rapidement, Bear étant toujours sur le lit. Le petit matin se dessina quelques heures plus tard et Reese fut le premier à se réveiller. La première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux du malinois, qui s'empressa aussitôt de lécher le visage de Reese. John sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça et Finch émit un grognement, pour finir par se réveiller à son tour.

- _Vous êtes agités de si bon matin …_

 _-La faute à Bear_ Se plaignit Reese.

Alors que Finch tournait la tête en direction de John, Bear lui fit subir le même sort.

- _Oh ! Bear !_ Réprimanda gentiment Finch.

Le chien reposa la tête sur la couette, couinant.

 _-Tu es poli Bear, mais au réveil, ce n'est pas très approprié._ Fit Finch, le caressant pour l'apaiser. Reese donna une tape amicale sur les fesses de Bear et il bondit hors du lit, heureux. Reese se pencha mieux sur son compagnon et l'embrassa. Finch sourit.

- _Ca va mieux ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Beaucoup_ Admit-il. _Et vous John ?_

 _-Ca ira, je m'en sors toujours._

 _-Mlle Groves et Mlle Shaw sont où ?_

 _-Elles ont leur chambre aussi, j'ai promis qu'on les rejoindrai pour le petit déjeuner si tout allait bien._

 _-Alors nous ferions mieux d'être plus présentables._

 _-Vous pouvez les remercier, elles ont ramené des vêtements… Je ne sais toujours pas comment elles ont pu connaître nos tailles précises._

 _-C'en est presque gênant …_ Remarqua Finch.

- _Gênant mais hilarant._ S'amusa Reese.

Reese repoussa la couette et sorti en premier. Finch se redressa doucement, ne voulant pas se brusquer et il remarqua effectivement que son compagnon portait son attelle et qu'il s'était déjà emparé de ses béquilles, dont il ne savait même pas d'où elles sortaient. Reese fit le tour du lit et se rapprocha de lui. Finch le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Reese prit place sur le bord du lit et attrapa la main de Finch, lui retirant l'aiguille de la perfusion. Finch ne sentit rien sur le coup, ni même lorsque Reese avait arraché le scotch.

- _Je suis délicat Finch ?_

 _-Extrêmement._

Alors que Reese allait se relever, Finch le retint d'un bras et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant fougueusement, ce qui surprit Reese un instant, puis qui se laissa faire, emporté par les sentiments. Il posa sa main sur le bas du dos de Finch, l'autre s'amusant à décoiffer l'informaticien. Finch n'en menait pas large, faisant exactement la même chose. Alors qu'ils s'enflammaient tous les deux, prit d'un désir intense et d'un besoin de se toucher avidement, on toqua à la porte.

- _Les garçons, vous êtes réveillés ?_ Retentit la voix de la hackeuse.

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Reese frustré et Finch rouge.

 _-Nous sommes réveillés Mlle Groves, que voulez-vous ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Nous avons apporté le petit déjeuner, vous voulez qu'on le prenne dans votre chambre ?_

 _-Oh. Pouvez vous patientez un peu ?_

 _-Mais oui Harry ! J'attends mais ne mettez pas des heures ! On ne sait jamais avec John…_

 _-Root !_ Grogna Reese, encore plus frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Finch vit sa déception et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille.

- _Nous en aurons l'occasion plus tard …_

 _-Très intéressant, d'habitude c'est moi qui fais des avances Finch._ Ricana Reese, mais ravi.

Ils s'habillèrent pour être plus accueillants et Root put entrer, suivi de Shaw. Ils prirent place autour de la petite table ronde et Root déballa le petit déjeuner. Reese resta sans voix.

 _-Joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard !_ Roucoula Root.

- _De même,_ rajouta Shaw.

Ce n'était pas un petit déjeuner mais un gâteau d'anniversaire. Un mille feuilles dont les lignes du glaçage étaient bleues et l'inscription « Happy Birthday Superman » était inscrite. Finch regardait son partenaire, intrigué par son silence, mais il voyait qu'il était ravi, il y avait cette petite lueur dans ses yeux bleus.

- _Merci. Pourtant je ne vous ai même pas dis que c'était mon anniversaire …_

 _-La machine sait tout John._ Fit Root.

- _C'est même elle qui nous a prévenue de votre accident._

 _-Ah ?_ Emit Finch.

- _Oui, elle a entendu vos voix quand le pilote à parlé à la base. Elle nous a prévenue aussitôt. D'ailleurs Finch, vous avez dû faire un sacré plongeon !_ dit Shaw.

- _En effet … Je ne sais pas à quelle hauteur, cela s'est passé trop vite._

 _-Mais John a plongé aussi après, nous l'avons entendu hurler après le pilote._

Reese eu un soupir triste.

- _J'ai essayé de le forcer à sortir mais il n'a pas voulu_ Raconta Reese, pour que son compagnon puisse comprendre.

- _Il a décidé de mourir, tu n'y peux rien Reese. Ensuite pour vous retrouver parmi toute la végétation, une fois de plus vous pouvez remercier la machine._

 _-Il n'y a pas de caméra dans un lieu pareil_ Fit Finch, perturbé.

- _Effectivement, alors elle a utilisé un autre moyen : un drone._

 _-Mais c'est censé être bruyant !_ Réagit Reese.

- _Pas celui là. C'était le tout dernier de sa génération et un des plus silencieux. La machine a retrouvé votre trace au niveau de la cascade. Elle nous a demandé d'aller à cet endroit là pour vous récupérer._

Finch et Reese se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, la machine les avait sauvé. Elle avait beau être virtuelle, elle était comme une humaine, comme une mère poule avec eux, voulant à tout prix les préserver. Elle leur devait bien cela car eux même se mettaient en danger pour la protéger et sauver les victimes lors des missions. C'était seulement un retour des choses.

 _-Bon on l'entame ce gâteau ?_ Demanda Shaw, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- _Tiens, à toi l'honneur._ Fit Root en lui tendant un couteau.

Reese le prit et découpa le gâteau, en servit une part à chacun. Parfois il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose pour passer un bon moment, même dans les pires des situations. Reese était content que les filles étaient venues les sauver, même la présence de Bear lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant il comptait bien profiter de ce moment de répit avec son compagnon et n'allait pas mettre de côté ses amies, même s'il avait été frustré, il ne l'était plus à présent. C'est ainsi que Finch fit la promesse d'offrir des vacances, toutes charges payées aux filles en cadeau. Elles avaient été ravies et avaient remercié leur patron pour ce beau geste alors qu'elles avaient estimé que le sauvetage n'était rien comparé à leurs missions quotidiennes. Ils profitèrent de la journée à se reposer pour reprendre des forces et Reese put enfin rejoindre l'île où ils étaient censés avoir atterri, en bateau avec Finch.

Il avait été stupéfait par la superficie de la villa, très bien entretenue et très moderne. La belle vue sur la mer que le balcon offrait était plus que du paradis. Finch était sorti et s'était accoudé sur le muret de la terrasse, respirant l'air frais de la mer. Reese s'était glissé derrière lui, avait calé ses béquilles et avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Finch, l'entourant de ses bras si protecteurs.

- _J'ai de la chance…_

 _-Moi aussi John, c'est la première fois que je viens accompagné ici._

 _-Alors, nous allons devoir fêter ça …_

 **FIN**


End file.
